


Behind The Scenes

by For_TheLoveOf_Fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Conventions, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Reader has to deal with the stress of a famous boyfriend, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_TheLoveOf_Fiction/pseuds/For_TheLoveOf_Fiction
Summary: The reader has to deal with the struggles of dating someone who is famous. And it's not just any celebrity, but one whose fan base can be kind of a crazy bunch.This was written for some friends of mine who are huge Sebastian Stan fans :)





	Behind The Scenes

When he first asked you out on a date, you were overjoyed. You said yes without a thought, and at first it was the most magical whirlwind of a romance that you could ever   
imagine. He was absolutely, irresistibly perfect. He was so kind and sweet, and his smile brought you to your knees. Everything about him was pretty much everything you had ever wanted, and he seemed so taken with you as well. More than once you had woken up to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen before he brought you breakfast in bed, or you   
opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers waiting outside for you with a special message from him. He was the most romantic man you had ever dated. And you had no idea how   
it happened either. You’d never admit this to him, but you were a huge fan of Sebastian before you had ever met him. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you would end up in a relationship with him. But for some reason, when he locked eyes with you in that restaurant, he was instantly attracted to you. 

After you had been going out for a few weeks, however, you began to realize that dating a celebrity came with certain challenges. And this wasn’t just any celebrity. Sebastian Stan was someone who had quite the fanbase, and that was not always a good thing. Whenever you’d go out, there would always be fans. Lots of them. They would interrupt your dinners asking for autographs, push through you to get a picture with him, and even go so far as to follow you both around when you would walk down the street together. And being the person that was dating him, you received a lot of hate from the die-hard fans. More than once you’ve found hate letters and death threats slid under your door or on social media. 

On this particular night, you decided you just couldn’t handle it any more. You had flown out to Toronto to give him some support at a convention. Those events could get very stressful for him, and he asked you to go so he could have someone there for moral support. You were a bit wary at first, but you decided to go anyway. However, on the second day of the con, it was getting to be too much for you to handle. Jealousy and disgust bubbled up within you as you watched person after person throw themselves at your man. He was such a people pleaser that he didn’t do much to fend off the overly zealous fans, but the breaking point for you was when you saw an insanely excited fan run up and force a kiss on him while you were walking to the green room before his panel. It all went by so fast that neither of you could react before it had already happened, and after security dragged her away, you just had to get out of there. Wordlessly, you took off to the nearest exit, calling an Uber on your way out to take you back to the hotel. You heard Sebastian calling out to you, but you ignored it and kept running. 

You couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks as you ran up to your room and collapsed on the bed. What had started as something so wonderful and exciting had turned into a relationship where you were constantly feeling left behind. You were now living in his shadow. The woman on the sidelines, watching as he got showered with affection from thousands of nameless faces. It was causing more hurt and trouble than it was worth. 

You jumped a little when you heard a soft knock on the door. Sitting up, you hurriedly wiped the evidence of the tears off your face before you heard a key card unlock the door. 

“Y/N?” Sebastian asked softly, stepping in the room. When he saw your red, puffy eyes, he quickly moved to sit beside you on the bed. “I’m so sorry… it all happened so fast I couldn’t stop her.”

You refused to look at him, not wanting him to see you in such a vulnerable state. “You have a panel soon, don’t you? Why are you here?” was all you managed to get out before the tears crept their way back into your eyes. He leaned into you slowly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. 

“You being okay is way more important to me than sitting on a stage talking to people I don’t know and definitely don’t care about,” he said quietly. He hooked his finger under your chin and lifted it until you were forced to look him in the eyes. “Talk to me,” he pleaded. “Please.” 

You saw genuine concern in his eyes at that moment. Even though you’d only been dating a short time, he seemed to really care about you. Why? You didn’t know. But every word and every gesture seemed so sincere. It was comforting to see such care in his eyes. For a second you almost forgot why you’d been crying, but then it all came flooding back. 

“I just can’t do this anymore,” you whispered, looking back down at your hands in your lap. “I feel so unimportant. I’m stuck behind the scenes while thousands of people throw themselves at your feet. I know how stressful it must be for you, and I’m not trying to belittle that in the slightest, but it’s just so hard to be dating someone who can’t leave their house without having numerous women and men throwing themselves down at your feet. And then that girl kissed you… I just don’t think I can do it anymore.” 

Suddenly you were being pulled to your feet. Two very muscular arms surrounded you and held you tight. “I know how hard it must be for you, and I’m so sorry you have to go through all this.” His right hand came up to run through your hair comfortingly. “I also know that we’ve only been dating for a short time, but I’m not ready to give up on this. I don’t know why, but from the moment I saw you, I knew you had my heart. I can’t just let that go.” 

Your head jerked up at that, looking him straight in the eyes. “You mean that?” 

“Every word. And I want to do everything I can to make this work,” he said, smiling softly. “I’ll stop going to these conventions if you want. We can go to more private restaurants where there won’t be as many people to interrupt us. You name it, I’ll do it for you.”

Every word that was coming out of his mouth was making you fall for him more and more. He was willing to give up so much for you, willing to make changes that seem like they would be beneath someone like him. Especially for someone as unimportant as you. Yet here he was, all but proclaiming his love for you. You brought your hands up to his face and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I don’t want you to have to give up anything for me,” you said, pulling back to look at him again. “I know you love showing support to your fans. It’s just so hard for me to deal with when they’re so eager to throw themselves at you.”

“I know, Y/N. But I have eyes only for you. No one else means anything to me.” He leaned back and smirked a little then, and you swore you thought you saw a twinkle in his eye. “You know what?” he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door. “Let’s leave. Right now. I’m going to take you back home and cook you a meal, and then we’ll sit on the couch and watch a movie. Just you and me. Sound good?”

Your eyes widened in surprise, but you let him pull you to the door. “Wait, really? What about the convention? You’re going to have a lot of people angry at you for this!”

Seb stopped at that and pulled out his phone, and for a second you thought he had suddenly changed his mind. But after sending a quick text, he looked back up to you and smiled one of those smiles that made you weak in the knees. “I don’t really care,” he said. “I just texted my manager and told him that we’re leaving. He’ll bring our bags back when he flies back after the convention. Come on.”

“Wait,” you said suddenly, pulling him back inside the hotel room. Concern creased his brow, but only for a moment before you pulled him down for a kiss. Your hands snaked through his hair and you smiled against his lips. “Okay, now let’s go.” 

He leaned in once more to steal another quick kiss from you before pulling you hurriedly out the door. You felt so much lighter now. True, there were a lot of struggles when it came to dating someone as famous as Sebastian Stan, but his commitment to you made it all worth it. Never in your life had you met someone who cared as much or showed as much dedication to you as he did. You could deal with all the crazed super-fans later. Right now, all that mattered was you and him, and finding the first plane home. Everything else seemed utterly unimportant, and for the first time since the convention started, you felt really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 2 am so don't judge me too hard on any grammar errors or just bad writing XD. Hope you guys enjoyed :) As always, I want to put a disclaimer out saying that I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.


End file.
